Innocence
by Rascalcole
Summary: A crazy demon princess meets a sarcastic trunks.. what will happen?
1. Innocence

Erm.. I don't own DBZ. And umm.. none of the dbz characters are in the first chapter but you should like it. I hope you like it. Oh and jadie belongs to Demented Faith look for her on FF.Net. yes. K.. on to the story..  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------  
  
Innocence  
  
Rascal sighed. "Will I ever get out of here?"  
  
"Two more months," replied Demeter.  
  
Rascal moved to look out the window. "I hate it here, it's too hot."  
  
"I know," was the reply.  
  
Rascal looked around the room. Her room. It had been hers for an eternity it seemed. Fifteen years at the very least. The room was all black. She kept it that way to please her mother. Black walls, black carpet, black light.etc. Demeter was sitting on her bed watching her daughter pace about the room like a caged cat. She was almost invisible if it wasn't for the fact that her skin that was white, it shined like a florescent light bulb in the dark room.  
  
"Mother, what shall I do when I get there?"  
  
"Find a guy."  
  
"That's what you always say..." replied Rascal rolling her eyes.  
  
"Is that such a big problem? They are crawling all over the place up there and they are rather simple minded. Anything that looks good in a skirt they go after."  
  
"Well if I do, he has to be perfect and I have to completely ruin or run his life.in order to be happy," Rascal grinned.  
  
"Sounds like a good idea to me," Demeter smiled at her daughter thinking of how much she was like herself at that age.and yet so different in many ways.  
  
They sat in silence for a while, studying and grinning at each other. Demeter was dressed in black. A black tank graced her top half while slightly baggy pants covered her legs and beat up boots took care of the feet. Her next to pure white hair flowed down till her mid-back with a police style hat perched on her head. Rascal, clad in black as well, was wearing her favorite black cloak over baggy black pants and a plain black long-sleeve t-shirt. She had her hood pulled back leaving her jet-black; silver streaked, hair spilling down to her waist. She walked towards the window pulling back the black curtain, only to reveal hell itself.  
  
'I finally get to leave this wretched place,' Rascal thought to herself.  
  
'Why do you want to leave so bad?' Demeter spoke to Rascal telepathically.  
  
Rascal jumped and whirled around to face her mother. "I hate it when you do that!"  
  
"Do what?" Demeter asked, innocently smiling.  
  
"Don't even go there." Rascal threatened. "You know as well as I do that I hate it when you do that thing where you speak into my mind of all places! What if I don't want you in my mind at all?"  
  
"Aww.ever since you hit being a teenager, you are just no longer any fun."  
  
Two months later.  
  
'I can't believe I'm finally leaving.' Rascal mused. She had packed all of her things and was more that ready to go. "Goodbye to this godforsaken room..."  
  
Demeter walked in. "Ready to leave hell and go live with your Aunt Jade on earth?"  
  
"You make it sound like I'm going to die or something..." Rascal looked up at her mother.  
  
"You know I have to play the pathetic-mother-with-her-daughter-leaving role. Am I doing good?" Demeter inquired.  
  
Rascal laughed, "really good."  
  
As they were waiting for the car to pull up. "You're taking Rumor right?" Demeter asked, suddenly exasperated. "Yes mother, you don't have to worry about him breaking your precious porcelain anymore." Rascal grinned evilly.  
  
Demeter sighed while looking back at the house. "That's a relief. I thought I'd be stuck with him again like the last time you went on your one-week trip to Paris and he broke everything breakable I had because he missed you.. Now I can actually buy stuff and not have to worry that he'll tear it up or break it."  
  
While they were speaking about Rascal's cat and Demeter's porcelain, a jet-black jeep pulled up, with Jade in the drivers seat. "And where is my favorite niece?"  
  
"You watch out for that damned cat of hers, Jade. It likes to destroy things..."  
  
"Ooooh, Spawnie will have a partner in crime now...destroying all things important to those who live in my home...what fun!" Jade exclaimed.  
  
"Oh I forgot about that Hell's Spawn of yours." Demeter replied to the happy Jade.  
  
Rascal hopped in the car and got comfortable. Right then rumor chose to appear in her lap in the form of a small black kitten. He climbed up and sat on Rascal's shoulder. Demeter glared at the kitten while rascal smiled and petted him.  
  
"Let's go!" exclaimed Jade happily. Demeter waved as they drove off.  
  
"So, kiddo, what do you plan on doing when we get there? I just hope that you know that Shane, Cheyenne and Luarana all still live at home. Along with Oryan." asked Jade when they were about two miles from Jade's house. Rascal was staring wide-eyed out the window and entirely missed the question.  
  
"Does the whole earth look like this? All...green?" Rascal asked still glued to the car window.  
  
"Well most of it."  
  
"I can't wait to see all the humans!"  
  
Jade marveled at the complete innocence this child possessed not ever having possessed any herself.  
  
They pulled up to Jade's house, which was a five-story mansion. Rascal stared, "I didn't know your house was this big! It's almost as big as mother's castle back home! Do you really live here? I didn't know anyone was as rich as my mother! Wow!"  
  
Jade chuckled, and thought to herself 'So naïve, her mother probably never exposed her to the outer world...'  
  
As Jade and Rascal walked up the steps to the house, Rascal noticed all the male servants were next to drooling over Jade's appearance.  
  
Rascal looked at Jade. "Teach me how to do that!"  
  
"Sure," Jade grinned. 'This is going to be more fun than I thought. Demi is going to kill me.'  
  
"Lesson number one. always keep a guy thinking about the regions below his waist.that way you can really screw him up," lectured jade as she pulled out some clothing for Rascal to try on.  
  
"You want me to wear that? Mother would kill me if she saw me wearing anything even remotely close to that."  
  
"Oh, let's be adventurous!"  
  
"Okay," Rascal agreed.  
  
The top was a tight belly-button-showing black tank and the bottom was a skirt long enough to be modest but had slits running all the way up to her hips. The shoes were knee high boots.  
  
"I can't go to school in this!"  
  
"Okay let's try something a little more modest." agreed Jade coolly. Rascal put the next outfit on and looked in the mirror. The top was a black spaghetti strap tummy-showing tank. The pants were tight on the top and flared out with flames on the bottom. Her shoes were high-heeled boots.  
  
"That's a little better, but the pant's are too tight and my top half feels naked," complained Rascal.  
  
"You'll get used to it." Jade said, shaking her head at the modesty of this child.  
  
"Anyway, you don't have time to change, we have to go."  
  
'Damn,' thought rascal.  
  
'Watch your language,' Jade scolded.  
  
"Not you too! Why can't I read yours or my mother's mind but I can everyone else's?" complained Rascal.  
  
"Because we know how to block against it and when you're old enough you will be taught the same," Jade replied dragging rascal to the car.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Jade watched as her niece walked up the school steps. The boys were all staring with their mouths open. Most were openly ogling Rascal, and some were getting slapped by a girl next to them. She also noticed that rascal, in all her innocence didn't notice. 'That child has always been different from all of us. I wonder what she really is. Bonne Chance, moi petit infant.' (Good Luck, My little Child)  
  
Jade glanced back once more before she drove off. "That school doesn't know what hit it." 


	2. Rascal meets Trunks

Er.. Okay I own nothing of dragon ball z and blah, blah, blah. And I own nothing of Jadie and her relatives.. Actually I only own rascal.. er.. I'm lame.. Umm.. Sorry this took so long. Sort of writers block and school and other elements that add up to that. Well It's sort of short but I figured I should put up what I have. I hope you like it!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------- Rascal got to her classroom and looked around.. It consisted of math posters and desks.. 'Not interesting at all' she thought. She then saw a boy with lavender hair and decided that this person would be her new friend. She walked up to him. "Hi! I'm Rascal."  
  
"Oh. Er.. Hi." Trunks said not looking up from the magazine he was reading.  
  
"And you are..?"  
  
"Oh.. I'm Trunks." He looked up from his magazine directly at Rascal and stared mouth gaping. "Nice clothes."  
  
Rascal looked at him curiously. "Nani? Why is your mouth hanging open?"  
  
"I was er.. Trying to umm.. er.. Trying to.. Trying.. To catch a fly?" Trunks stammered.  
  
"Why would you do that?" Rascal asked confused.  
  
"Oh for no particular reason I just like to do that. And it's none of your business anyway." Trunks replied trying to sound normal.  
  
"Okay.."  
  
The bell rang saving Trunks. He sighed and slid down further in his seat. 'This will definitely be an interesting year..'  
  
A few minutes later.. "Ooo. What's this contraption?" Rascal asked curiously turning the graphing calculator over in her hands.  
  
"It's called a graphing calculator," replied Trunks sarcastically.  
  
"What's a graphing calculator? I don't believe I've ever heard of this contraption before," Rascal emphasized this by banging the calculator on the desk. "How does it work?"  
  
"First of all you use it for math and stuff, second, you don't bang it on things, third you press the on button baka," Trunks replied rolling his eyes and wondering where rascal's sanity lied.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"What school did you come from anyway?" Trunks inquired.  
  
"Umm.. I don't rightly know. All I know is that there were a bunch of kids and they all liked blowing things up. Oh! I remember! They were trying to teach me something about Ki level or something like that. The teacher had told me I was a lost cause and I'd never be able to control me Ki. Little did he know I was doing it on purpose." Rascal grinned maniacally. "I like to blow things up." She stated.  
  
"er... Right, I shouldn't have asked." Trunks mumbled to himself.  
  
"Nani? Why wouldn't you ask?" Rascal asked innocently.  
  
Trunks just proceeded to stare at rascal.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Time to start class," Mr. Alfonso said. "Now take out your graphing calculators..."  
  
The counselor assigned Trunks the task of watching over Rascal and showing her around the school. His only reply was "Great, just what I needed." His words dripping with sarcasm. "This is going to be a long day."  
  
Needless to say the day went very badly for Trunks.  
  
"Hey, why don't we glue the teacher to his chair?" Rascal begged.  
  
"No."  
  
"Well why not? He really needs to sit down. Look! He's all tired." Rascal pleaded. "It'll be fun."  
  
"He's only tired because of your continuous pranks on him all day long. It's a wonder you've not been kicked out. As for me I'll have no part in this. You've already gotten me into enough trouble. Mom's going to kill me."  
  
"Aww.." Rascal did it anyway.  
  
A few minutes later..  
  
"Ahhh! I can't get up from my chair! I'm stuck! Help! I'll get you Rascal! I know you did this! As for you Trunks you're going to get expelled!"  
  
Rascal decided to make a run for it. She ran the whole way home dragging a protesting Trunks along with her. 


	3. Home again

I have no clue where this story is going.. just so you know.. anyways.. yeah here it is the next chapter! Oh and I don't own DBZ or anything like that.. I own rascal and that's it. Oh and a couple of pens.. yes.. pens are good..  
  
Rascal dragged trunks all the way to Jades house. "Boy," trunks said as he brushed the dirt off himself. "You sure are strong for such a small person."  
  
"Are you insulting me?" Rascal questioned on the verge of getting mad.  
  
"Of course not, it was meant as a compliment." Trunks replied rolling his eyes. "Well, thank you!" Rascal beamed.  
  
'She reminds me of Goten," He thought to himself.  
  
"Well, time to go inside, you can meet my aunt Jadie she's not all that bad." Rascal led Trunks into the mansion.  
  
He looked around in awe at all of the richly furnishings.  
  
"Aunt Jadie!!!!" Rascal yelled.  
  
Jade walked up mumbling something about evil bodyguards and stupid secretaries. She brightened when she saw Rascal. "Well, I hope you had a better day than I did." She sighed. "Who's the friend?"  
  
"This is Trunks." Rascal looked at nearly drooling Trunks. His mouth was hanging open as he stared at Jades attire. Rascal smacked him. He snapped out of his reverie.  
  
"What was that for?" He glared at Rascal while rubbing his sore cheek.  
  
"My aunt said that if someone was staring at her like that I should smack them for her."  
  
"Oh," Was his only reply. He rubbed his cheek. 'That hurt.'  
  
"Well, come on, I'll get you some food and after that you are free to do as you please." Said Jade. After they ate Rascal showed Trunks, Random and Spawnie who were sitting together, in the middle, of Jades office, among bits of broken glass and ripped up papers, looking as innocent as the two could ever get. One would think that they were cute and innocent had they not been sitting where they were. Jade walked up behind Rascal and Trunks. "Oh dear," She said. "Looks like I can't work after all. Oh well." She walked off smiling to herself.  
  
Random and Spawine leapt out of the pile that they were in and happily walked out of the room. Rascal picked up Random and held him out for Trunks to hold. "Want to hold him?" "As long as he doesn't use those claws on me." He took Random from Rascal and pet him. "To think such a calm creature could do so much damage." "Well, he does have his partner-in-crime, Spawnie. The two make a good team. Jade loves it when they destroy her important papers. It gives her a good excuse to not work on them." Rascal replied as if it were the most normal thing in the world. "That's not a bad idea."  
  
Trunks then realized he should be getting home for his mother would be worried when he didn't come home on time. He and Rascal walked down the street to his house (Capsule corps). When they got there his mother was not home. They were locked out. Trunks and rascal sat on the front porch waiting for Bulma to get home. "I should have brought my key." Trunks complained while flicking pebbles off the porch.  
  
"Ahh, well, just enjoy the scenery." Rascal said as she watched two squirrels playing in the trees. One squirrel had a nut and the other was chasing it. The first squirrel ran up a tree and the second chased it. It caught up to the first one and bit it. The first squirrel squealed out in pain and fell out of the tree making a thump as it hit the ground. The second squirrel squealed with delight at getting the nut. Just then three other squirrels saw the second squirrel had a nut and chased after it. They disappeared into the trees. The first squirrel shook off the shock of falling and chased after the other squirrels. Rascal laughed. (a/n I don't know what the squirrels have to do with the story so don't ask me.. I just felt like writing it.)  
  
Just then Bulma drove up in her car and came running out of it. Vegeta hung back. "Oh Trunks! I'm glad your safe. I was so worried!" She hugged him in a tight embrace. Rascal watched interested.  
  
"Mom, you're embarrassing me." Trunks mumbled while blushing.  
  
"Oh, sorry," She turned to Rascal. "Hi, I'm Bulma! Trunks's mother!  
  
"Uhh, hello. I'm Rascal."  
  
"Mom, could we go inside now." Trunks stated rather than asked.  
  
"Oh, right, I forgot." She nodded and unlocked the door. Everyone trailed in. Trunks and Rascal hung out a bit. Plotting on how they would bring about the schools destruction.  
  
Rascal stated that, "your never too old to destroy things." Rascal left a few hours later to go home. Vegeta probed trunks with questions.  
  
V: "Who's that girl?"  
  
T: "My friend."  
  
V: "What's her name?"  
  
T: "Rascal."  
  
V: "Where does she live?"  
  
T: "In a house."  
  
V: "When did you meet her?"  
  
T: "Today."  
  
V: "What is she like."  
  
T: "She's nice."  
  
V: (getting angry with Trunks' short answers) "Why is she so weak?"  
  
T: "Huh? Weak? What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
V: "It matters, I will not have my son interested in a weak female. I will not have that in my family!"  
  
T: "For one, she's not weak! And I'm not interested in her!!!" Trunks yelled. He stormed off to his room.  
  
V: "You could've fooled me."  
  
"Vegeta! Why do you have to interrogate him like that? It's not like he's old enough to get married any time soon." Bulma glared at Vegeta.  
  
"Well, that kid's got to learn someday." Vegeta stated. He left the room to go and train.  
  
Meanwhile at Rascals house.  
  
"Jadie! I'm home! Again!" Rascal yelled as she headed towards the living room. Rascal walked into the living room only to see Jade lounging on the couch eating popcorn and watching T.V. "Where is everyone?"  
  
"Well. The kids are in their rooms and their father is off in France for a business meeting." She waved her hand upwards indicating the kids were upstairs.  
  
"Oh, I see." Rascal left knowing Jade wanted her T.V. time to herself. She went upstairs to her room and plopped on her bed. "This is going to be a long week." She stated to a sleeping Rumor who was sleeping at the edge of her bed.  
  
Do you like? Is it good? Please review!!! I want to know what you all think!!! Please?!?!?!? Thankies!!!!!! 


End file.
